Decisions
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike got some decisions to make after he learns about Kate brake down in the wardroom when he was severely wounded.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Decisions**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS: Rules of engagement; a brilliant career**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Mike got some decisions to make after he learns about Kate brake down in the** **wardroom** **when he was** **severely** **wounded.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fanfiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own the characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it,** **yadda** **,** **yadda** **, you know the rest.**

 **FEEDBACK** **: Yes, Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to** **write** **it.**

 **SEQUEL: This story is sequel to 'Talking in your sleep'**

 **SONGS:** **I swear from Boys 2 men. I don't want to live with out you from foreigner**

 **Mike was reading the paper when he looked up to see Swain in the doorway. "Swain," Mike said in shock.**

" **Sir. How are you?" Swain asked as he walked in.**

" **Getting better," Mike smiled, "what are you doing here? I thought Hammersley left port?"**

" **Half an hour ago, sir. The** **Captain** **let me go home; Sally is going through a** **rough** **time with Chloe, she is** **teething,** **" Swain grimaced.**

" **Ah! Then why are you here and not with Sally?"**

" **She was leaving for an appointment. So, I came to see you,** **sir.** **"**

" **That's good of you, Swain," he said then Mike noticed a strange look on S** **wain's** **face.**

" **What's** **wrong,** **mate?** **"**

" **It's about the x,** **sir.** **"**

" **X? What about her? She seemed fine when I saw her an hour ago," Mike frowned in confusion.**

 **Swain looked at Mike, thinking if he was doing the right thing or not. He was aware of the feelings between the two of them** **; it** **was quickly noticed** **after she came aboard on the old boat by the way she and Mike talked and argued which reminded him of the way he and Sally** **argued** **.**

" **Swain"**

" **Sir... Mike, when you and Captain Roff were in the wardroom. X... Kate walked in,** **and** **she asked about you, sir."**

" **Me? What about captain Roff?"**

" **Only you, sir. After I told her about how bad you were, she asked me to get myself a brew. She was looking at you when I left the room."**

" **Why are you telling me this?"**

" **Sir... I… I didn't close the door and..." he sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "I heard her crying, so I went in to check her, but she didn't notice me. Sir, I heard her say 'don't you die, please' over and over again as if it was a prayer. I figured she wanted to be alone and walked outside but remained on guard for few minutes when Captain Roff walked out** **; he** **passed me without saying a word."**

" **He must of heard her," Mike sighed.**

" **Yeah,** **I guess** **that he did, sir."**

" **How did Kate do being acting, Captain?"**

" **It was** **hard** **since she was acting captain and XO. But she** **did** **an excellent job."**

" **That's good. Was there something else?"**

" **Yeah, when Freemen was in your cabin, he found this and gave it to me to look after until I got time to give it to you," Swain step forth pulling a box out of his pocket and passing it to Mike. Mike look at the box then to Swain. "It's a lovely ring, sir."**

" **Thanks. Does anyone else on the Hammersley know about this?"**

" **No, sir. And don't worry, I won't say a word."**

" **Thanks, Swain." Swain looked at his watch** **than** **to Mike**

" **I better get going, sir. You look after yourself."**

" **Thanks, Swain." Swain turned and walked out the door. He stopped and turned to face Mike. "Kate will love the ring, sir."**

 **Mike looked at Swain as he walked out. Then looked down at the box in his hand as he leaned back against the pillows thinking about what Swain just said to him.**

 **Later that night, he was listening to the radio when a song started, he frowned while** **hearing** **the words.**

 _I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side._

 **Mike looked at the ring in his hand and the papers on the draws next to his bed, thinking what it would mean not only to** **him** **but Kate.**

 _I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part._

 **He sighed, he didn't want to** **be promoted** **to Commander. He didn't want to have a shore posting. But if he did, then he and Kate could finally be together.**

 _'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

 _You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart._

 **He** **was torn** **, he didn't want to give up being the Captain of Hammersley, not while he still got his sea legs.**

 _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there._

 **But Mike knew he still was in love with Kate, and after what Swain said. And what he had overheard her** **talking i** **n her sleep** **…**

 _For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I'll swear_

 **The things she had said shocked him to the core. He didn't realize back then that she still loved him.**

 _I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls._

 **Then they talked that next day after the party they attended where Captain Roff showed up, and he knew Kate was right with what she said.**

 _And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all._

 **Yes, he didn't want to move on from Kate. He didn't want to give up on her, even when she was dating Jim.**

 _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there._

 **His heart wouldn't let her go and hadn't let her go since Watson Bay.**

 _For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and I swear_

 **He loved her then, and as much as he thought it should scare him, he still loved her now.**

 _I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

 **He shook his head, loved her now more than before. With** **her,** **on the** **Hammersley,** **he had a chance to love her more deeply.**

 _For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh, I swear_

 **The song ended a long before his train of thoughts stopped. The only thing he was** **sure** **at that moment was that he was in love with Kate.**

 **That night, he couldn't sleep. His mind was providing him with pros and cons for most of the night. The Ray Walsmen** **case was** **weighing heavily on his mind** **; he** **wanted to solve that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The next day, Steve walked into Mike's room to see him holding a box in his hand and completely lost in thought. Steve cleared his throat,** **and** **Mike looked up.**

" **Steve. Is everything ok?" Steve sighed.**

" **Lieutenant McGregor called. She's the acting Captain, again."**

" **What? What happened to Lieutenant Commander Freemen?"**

" **He had some** **sort of** **break** **down** **; he's having** **blackouts** **."**

" **That's not good."**

" **No, it's not. Good news is that** **they** **caught the boat and the two men the feds where after."**

" **That is good news."**

" **Yes. The Hammersley will be back this afternoon."**

" **So, the Hammersley's a ship stopper," Mike affirmed more than asked.**

" **Yes, until another captain** **is found.** **"**

" **Or, I'm back on."**

" **Mike, you haven't** **signed** **the papers, have you?" He asked when he noticed the papers** **lying** **in the drawer**

" **I've been doing some thinking about that, Steve."**

" **Do you want to talk about it?" Steve** **looked** **down at the box then back to** **Mike's** **face as he sat down.**

" **You don't want to know, Steve."**

" **I'm here as a friend, Mike. If you want to talk, I won't say a word."**

" **I met Kate seven years** **ago** **when I was her instructor."**

" **I know about that, Mike."**

" **What you don't know is that I fell in love with her, Steve." He sighed. "I know I shouldn't, but Kate she was ..." he grinned. "she is amazing. She never backs down, and all those the deep throat debates we had during and after class** **...** **It all added up to make me love her even more."**

" **Did you have a relationship with her?" Mike huffed and nodded once after a while.**

" **We knew we shouldn't, but we dated in secret for a month before I had to** **break** **it off. I** **was transferred** **here, and** **she** **had** **her** **own** **path."**

" **No wonder you** **were shocked** **when I mentioned her name," Steve said rubbing his face. "My god, Mike.** **If this gets out…** **you know what will happen to both of your careers!"**

" **I know that, Steve! That is why I decided to break it off with her! It was one of the hardest things I've ever** **done** **. I loved her Steve, more than any other girlfriend I've had."**

" **And now?"**

" **I've been going over everything in the past couple of days."**

" **Meaning?"**

" **When I leave here, I'm going to contact the Fleet Command about my promotion."**

" **Care to tell me?"**

" **Not yet, Steve." They talked for a long time before Steve had to return to NAVCOM.**

 **The next morning, Mike called Kate. She showed up half an hour later smiling when she saw him getting dressed.**

" **Sir," he turned around and smiled at her.**

" **Kate! Thanks for coming to get me."**

" **No problem, sir. Whenever you are ready," they walked out of Mike room and soon they went on their way to Mike's house. Kate filled him in on the Ray Walsmen case and what happened to the guy she had to shoot.**

 **The following day, Mike flew to Canberra for a meeting with the Fleet Command. When he was back at Cairns, he texted Kate and went to meet Steve.**

" **Steve," Mike said opening the door of Steve's office.**

" **Mike!" He said as soon as he looked up. "What can I do for you?" Mike smiled and gave him a file.**

" **I thought you would like to know," Steve frowned and took the file. He** **scanned the contents** **and looked at Mike in shock.**

" **I don't know how you did it, Mike," Steve grinned then stood up and walked towards Mike, and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Commander Flynn," Mike smiled.**

" **Thanks, Steve."**

" **And you are staying on the Hammersley. How did you manage that?"**

" **I told them everything about Ray Walsmen and what's been happening. They agree to let me stay on the Hammersley until after the Samaru elections. By then, they should have time to get a new captain."**

" **Care to tell me what changed your mind?" Mike shook his head.**

" **Swain." Mike said.**

" **Swain?"**

" **Yes, he came to visit a few days ago when Hammersley was in port. He told me something about my XO reaction when I was wounded," Steve grinned and so did Mike. "I knew she still loved me, but we both know the rules. She knew about my promotion and** **had** **been dropping hints about it. And yet, I wouldn't take it because I hate shore postings."**

" **But we know it is one way to climb the ladder, Mike."**

" **I know. I did a lot of thinking before I went to talk to the Fleet Command about it. Luckily, they agree to my terms about staying on the Hammersley, mostly because they know I'm friends with Ray Walsmen."**

" **Does Kate know about this, Mike?"**

" **No.** **She** **doesn't know what I've done. I'll be talking to her later,** **and** **I hope she will understand."**

" **She's smart, Mike. I'm sure she will."**

" **I hope so, Steve."**

" **And what are you going to do when your business finishes and you get stuck here?"**

" **It will depend on what Kate will want to do. That is why I'm going to talk to her," Mike stood up**

" **Good luck, Mike. You both deserve it," they shook hands**

" **Thanks, Steve."**

" **Just one more thing, Mike," Steve** **starts** **to smile then said, "I'll better** **be invited** **to your wedding," Mike grinned**

" **Better than that, Steve, you will be my best man," Steve laughed.**

" **Done. Good luck, Mike. Kate is worth for it."**

" **Thanks, Steve." The moment Mike walked out of the door, Steve picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Rear admiral Brown, it's Commander Marshall from Cairns NAVCOM," Steve said smiling.**

 **Later that evening, Kate showed up at Mike's place.**

" **How are you feeling, Mike?" She asked as soon as Mike let her in.**

" **I'm good, how was your day?"**

" **Busy. It smells good, are you cooking?" Kate said as they walk into the dining area.**

" **Yes. Do you want some wine?"**

" **Yes, thanks," Mike opened the bottle and poured them some wine for both before he passed one glass to Kate. She smiled, and they clicked their glasses before they took a sip of it. "Are you sure you can have wine, Mike?"**

" **Yes, I can. I'll dish up dinner."**

" **Ok, will you mind if I put some music on?" Kate asked as he walked towards the kitchen.**

" **Sure, go ahead."**

 **Kate walked over to Mike's stereo and looked at his CD collection. Smiling, she picked one and put it on. Mike was in the kitchen dishing up dinner when the song started**

 _I find myself in a strange situation  
And I don't know how  
What seemed to be an infatuation  
Is so different now  
I can't get by if we're not together  
Ooh can't you see  
Girl, I want you now and forever  
Close to me  
I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
Hoping that you will promise to be mine  
And never go away **  
**_

 **As the first lines went by, he identified the song and started to sing it.**

 _I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love **  
**_

 **Kate heard him speaking so she walked over to the kitchen and smiled** **softly** **when she saw him.**

 _I ask myself,_ _but_ _there's no explanation  
For the __way,_ _I feel  
I know I've reached the right destination  
And I know it's real_

 **She watched him singing and dancing to the song as he worked their dishes.**

 _I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
When I'll be giving you this heart of mine  
Believe me when I say **  
**_

 **He felt observed, so he turned around and blushed a bit when he found Kate looking at him.**

 _I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love_

 **She winked at him, as she enjoyed a side of him she had never seen before. He looked happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time.**

 _No, I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love **  
**_

 **More than that, it was the look on his face. One** **she** **had seen before all those years ago.**

 _Now I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never be without you  
Be without your love **  
**_

 **She gasped** **slightly** **when she noticed it was love what she was seeing. Something that Mike rarely showed so openly.**

 _I don't want to live without you  
Live without your love  
Live without your love  
You see I'm lost without your love_

 _Ooh...oh_  
 _Without your love_

 **He smiled at her with a knowing grin while finishing the song and their dishes. He picked both plates and nodded towards the dining room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" **Dinner's ready," he said, as he walked out of the kitchen and over to the table. And a new song started.**

" **I didn't know you knew the lyrics, Mike," Mike smiled.**

" **There are a few songs that I know and play when I'm at home," he said as he walked back into the kitchen to get his glass of wine. During that time, Kate picked up the bottle and settled it on the table before she took a seat.**

" **What other songs do you sing?" Mike smile as he sipped his wine**

" **Why do you want to know?"**

" **Curiosity?" She shrugged. "I think I've never heard you sing them."**

" **One day, Kate," he grinned as they started eating.**

" **So… care to tell me why you invited me for dinner?"**

" **I'll tell you** **afterward.** **"**

" **Mike," she gave him a look he knows all too well**

" **Trust me, Kate." After dinner and** **dessert** **, they sat down in the living room,** **and** **Mike knew he couldn't postpone it any longer. "Ok Kate, the reason why I invited you around is that I've been doing a lot of thinking and been to the Fleet Command to talk about my** **promotion.** **"**

" **Promotion means shore posting, Mike," she said somewhat bitterly.**

" **That's true. But** **…** **Kate, a** **couple of** **months ago when you** **were drugged** **. I went to tell you what Swain said,** **but** **I found you asleep in your** **rack.** **"**

" **What that has to do with anything?" She frowned.**

" **Because you were talking in your sleep. And what you said…" Kate look at Mike in shock**

" **What… what did I say?" she asked in a whisper. Mike put his hand in hers while looking into her eyes.**

" **You said: why did you leave** **; I** **love you,** **Mike** **Flynn. I want it all** **; I** **want you, marriage, everything** **, "** **Kate's eyes widened.**

" **I said that."**

" **Yes, and you also said Beautiful man, Mike Flynn, just beautiful," Kate started to blush which made him grin, then he added: "I love you, Mike Flynn. Commander and Lieutenant Flynn, I like that."**

" **Oh, no! I didn't say that, did I?" Mike nodded.**

" **Mrs. Kate Flynn got a nice ring to it," Kate stood up and walked over to the open doors that lead outside.**

" **Did I** **really** **say all of that? Or where you are making it all up?" She asked seriously**

" **It all true, Kate. Including mayo and extra swiss sauce," Kate turned and looked at Mike in shock**

" **I said that in my sleep?"**

" **Yes," Mike stood up and walked to where Kate is,**

" **I** **thought** **I was dreaming.** **Yet,** **somehow, I knew I wasn't alone in my cabin, I blamed it** **on** **the drugs. But, it was you."**

" **Yes, it was me,** **Kate** **."**

" **Is that why you went to the Fleet Command? Because of what I said?"**

" **I was thinking about what you said since that day. But what** **really** **convinced me was something that Swain said."**

" **What did he say?"**

" **He told me what happened in the** **wardroom** **…" he trailed.**

" **Oh," she said not looking at him. Then Kate sighed, "I didn't want you to die, Mike. I couldn't lose you," she whispered with a trembling voice as she turn around and look out side.**

" **Hey," he said turning her face towards him. He noticed that tears** **were** **starting to form in her eyes. "You didn't lose me, Kate. After what had happened and with what Swain said; well, I had a lot to think** **about** **. So that all added up and was why I went to the Fleet Command to talk about my promotion and Ray Walsmen," she frowned. T** **he mix** **didn't make much sense for her.**

" **What did they say?"**

" **I offered something, and they agreed my terms." Kate took a step back.**

" **You are back on the Hammersley, aren't you?" She asked in a somber voice.**

" **Yes."**

" **I thought you were done with it, Mike. But you and that damned boat," Kate** **snarled** **. She turned around and walked to the dining room, she picked her bag and was ready to run to the door. Mike walked to her and turned her to face him.**

" **Kate, let me finish."**

" **No!" she yelled. "That's all you care about, Mike! That dam boat Mike" She gave him an angry look. Mike looked at her all flustered and angry,** **and** **he kissed her. "Mike!" she said in shock.**

" **Kate, I love you. And I want it to work between us."**

" **It won't work, Mike. Not while we are on the same damn boat!"**

" **I'm only staying on Hammersley until the Ray Walsmen thing** **is done** **. Then I'm doing the shore posting so we can be together."**

" **You what?" Kate said in shock**

" **That is why I went to the Fleet Command, I have agreed to sign my promotion if I stay on the Hammersley until that case** **is closed** **."**

" **And they agreed to it."**

" **Yes, we both know that they been pushing me for the promotion for months and after what happened to Charge, you and me..."**

" **Unfinished business."**

" **Yes, once** **that's done** **, I'm taking the shore posting,** **and** **I'll be acting captain for any patrol boat. I'm doing this for us, Kate."**

" **You** **really** **mean it, Mike?" she asked looking at his eyes.**

" **Yes, I do." He smiled before he kissed her.**

 **He pulled back after a while and looked at her; as she bit her lower** **lip, Then** **he felt her hand at the back of his head before she pulled him into a more passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where they slowly removed each other's clothes and made passionate love for the rest of the night.**

" **What are we going to do, Mike?"** **was the first thing that Kate said in the early hours of the following day after Mike's lips had peeled off hers.**

" **About us? I think last night will give you the idea," he said smiling**

" **We broke the rules, Mike," she said with a worried tone and then moved till she was seating on the edge of his bed.**

" **We will have to keep it to ourselves, Kate. Until we get Ray Walsmen," she turned to look at him.**

" **Do you think we can do it?"**

" **We have done it before," he grinned.**

" **Yeah," she nodded before she moved to kiss him again. "This time no** **break** **up?"**

" **No** **breakup** **, now lets forget about work" he agreed, and he kissed her before he rolled them.**

 **They made love once again before they got up. Kate made them breakfast, while Mike showered.**

" **What shall we do today?" Mike asked joining her at the kitchen.**

" **I need to go home and change, after that, I don't know. What do you want to do?"**

" **I'm sure we will think of something," he said smiling at her.**

" **I'm sure we** **will.** **"**

 **After breakfast, they went to Kate's place. After a short shower, they went into town to do some shopping and have lunch.**

 **Over the next five days, the Hammersley crew enjoyed their shore leave until it was time to head back out on patrol. When the day came, the** **team** **was waiting on the back of the boat when Steve and Mike showed up and walked onto Hammersley. The** **crew** **welcomed Mike back and was pleased to have him back on board. Kate walked to where Steve was.**

" **Sir"**

" **Lieutenant, the crew looks happy."**

" **Yes, they are, sir." Steve turned to Kate**

" **Mike told me that you know what's going on."**

" **Yes, sir. We talked about it."**

" **Will there be a problem while on patrol?"**

" **No, sir. There won't be. We know how to keep our personal and professional relationships separated, sir."**

" **I wish you both the** **best.** **"**

" **Thank you, sir. If you will excuse me, sir. We are due to leave in half an hour."**

" **I understand, Kate. Good luck and fair winds." They saluted each before Kate walked over to the laughing group**

" **Alright you lot, we set sail in half an hour. You got plenty of time to talk to the boss later."**

" **Yes, X!" They all said as they walked towards the door. Kate turned to Mike, "that goes for you too, sir." Mike smiled**

" **Alright, X!" Kate followed the rest of the crew while Mike walked over to Steve.**

" **Good luck and fair winds, Mike," Steve said as they shook hands**

" **Thanks, Steve."**

 **Steve walked back onto the** **wharf** **while Mike head to his cabin to get changed. Then, he walked to the bridge only to find Kate in his chair.**

" **X, you pipe close up,** **and** **you can take Hammersley out," Kate** **turned to** **see him smiling.**

" **Yes, sir!" She stood up from the seat and went to do Mike's job. Before long they were heading north to start their patrol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Over the next four months, the crew was busy with** **regular** **May Day** **calls,** **FFV pickups and dropping off SAS teams. Plus dealing with boats of mercenaries. Mike and Kate talked about the increase of mercenaries on Samaru island. Once they reached Cairns for a few days of leave, they spend their nights between crew gatherings, and into each other's arms in the darkest hours of the nights.**

 **The next time they left Cairns, they headed to Samaru island to drop a SAS team. They took the chance to search for Ray Walsmen since there was a warrant for his arrest. He was** **found** **and Mike wanting to be the one who arrested him** **; Mike** **left Kate in Charge of the Hammersley. Once** **captured** **, they handed Ray to the police on Samaru Island and the crew got the night off as an award for a job well done. Later that evening, Mike and Kate went for a walk along the beach as the sun was starting to set.**

" **It's finally over, Mike."**

" **Almost," he said. Kate stopped and turned to him.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **The elections are in a** **few** **days** **; we** **are staying around just in case."**

" **You think he might have a backup plan?"**

" **If he has, we don't know what it is. So, we are going to have to stay on alert."**

" **I agree with you, Mike." They stopped at one secluded spot and looked over the sea as the** **sunset** **.**

" **It's beautiful here," she grinned as his arms rounded her waist.**

" **Yes, it is," Mike said. "Kate, there's something I want to ask you," he whispered** **in** **her ear.**

" **What is it?" she asked turning to face him.**

" **After everything that has happened to us in the past few months. I'm not going to wait any longer,"** **He** **got down on one knee as** **he** **pulled the box out of** **his** **pocket and opened it. "Will you, Kate McGregor, marry me and become Kate Flynn. After all it got a great ring to it?" Kate looked at the ring then to Mike**

" **Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Mike got the ring out of the box and** **slipped** **it onto her finger. Then he stood up and put the box in his pocket at the same time. They hugged and kissed and then they heard** **cheering** **coming from behind them. They turned to see the whole crew there cheering them on as they ran over to them congratulating them. "How did you know?" Kate asked**

" **I noticed boss putting his hand in and out of his pocket, I saw the box and knew about the ring," Swain said smiling as he hugged Kate.**

" **So, you told the crew," Mike said**

" **No, sir. I said** **I'd** **watch your back just in** **case.** **"**

" **I said I'll watch your back," Buffer said grinning as he shake Mike hand.**

" **We watch each other's backs, sir," Nav said smiling**

" **Thanks,** **guys," Mike added.**

" **Sir? What about the rules?" Spider asked. Mike and Kate exchanged a glance before they turned to the crew.**

" **When we get back to Cairns, I'll be having a shore posting."**

" **What?" they asked at once in shock.**

" **I can't wait any longer, not after what happened in the past few** **months,** **" Mike said.**

 **The crew knew what he was talking** **about** **. Mike had almost died; he lost a lot of blood when a** **piece** **of shrapnel ended up in the back of his leg. And the whole crew knew that he and Kate got feelings for each other.**

" **Sir, we all wish you and X the best for the future. But things won't be the same while out on patrol." Buffer said**

" **Thanks, Buffer. Now, let's head** **back.** **"**

" **And the drinks are on us, sir," Charge said as they all walked back talking and laughing.**

 **As they walked back, Kate took the chance to look at the ring on her finger** **; it** **was one** **carat** **round diamond set in white gold with the** **three-millimeter-wide** **yellow gold band, she smiled at it and loving it.**

" **Hey," she turned to Mike who was still holding her hand. "You liked it?"**

" **I love it, Mike! It's perfect," she smiled. "How long have you had it?"**

" **Seven years." Kate's eyes widened in shock**

" **Seven years?" she whispered.**

" **Yeah," he smiled. "I bought it two weeks before I got my transference notice. I was going to pop the question when you told me your plans and things changed," he shrugged.**

" **Oh, well. Things have** **changed** **for both of us now, Mike."**

" **What about that dream of yours of becoming the chief of the navy?"**

" **Still a dream, but now I have new plans," she grinned.**

" **Care to share?" He smiled knowingly.**

" **Well, it starts with planning our wedding," Mike grinned and kissed her.**

" **I like to help plan that, Kate."**

 **With that they separated and returned to the bar, there was more celebrating going on for the next few hours before they all headed back to the Hammersley, most of the crew looking drunk except for Kate and Mike.**

" **There are going to be hangovers all around tomorrow," Mike said**

" **Looks like it."**

 **Early the next morning, Mike woke up to someone knocking on his door**

" **Yeah?" he said rubbing his face.**

" **Mike?" Kate called.**

" **Just a second," he said as he turned the light and walked to open her the door, "hey, what time is it?"**

" **A bit after five," she grinned. "Here, for you," Kate added passing him a brew**

" **Thanks," he stepped back to allow her to join him in before he closed the door. He was still wearing his briefs only.**

" **Morning," Mike said, leaning to kiss her.**

" **Morning," she said once they broke the kiss.**

" **Did you sleep well?"**

" **Yes, you?" He nodded as he took a mouthful of coffee.**

" **Is Bomber up?"**

" **Yes, I was making the drinks when she walked into the galley," Mike walked into the bathroom and closed the door. So, Kate got his clothes sorted out for him he smiled when he walked out of the** **bathroom** **and saw what Kate had done for him.**

" **How was she this morning?" he asked taking another sip from his mug.**

" **Hungover," Kate grinned.**

" **Well, they all had a good evening last night," Mike said as he started getting dressed.**

" **Yes, they did."**

 **They talked for a few minutes before Mike gave her one more kiss and** **then** **left his cabin. Mike went to the bridge while Kate returned to the galley with the two mugs.**

" **Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine, it's another beautiful day!" Mike said over the PA system, making Kate shook her head.**

 **A couple of hours later, Mike and Kate saw the hungover crew as they were getting breakfast. It was just after nine when Kate took the Hammersley out of port and headed out to sea. They were staying close by due to the upcoming elections.**

 **Over the next few days, the crew** **was kept** **on the** **alert** **, things** **were** **getting worse on the island,** **and** **there was no sign of Ray Walsmen plans. The day of the elections, everyone was with the eyes glued to the news. The crew was also keeping an eye on the UN vote used for carrying the voting papers. When it broke down, the Hammersley** **was called** **for help,** **and** **Mike sent Change to help fix the problem. Buffer and couple others went as part of the team.**

 **Charge fixed the engine,** **and** **the crew returned to the Hammersley; they were** **halfway** **back when the UN boat exploded shocking everyone on the bridge. Mike ordered the HIRB back to look for survivors. They found a guy, who was lucky to be alive. But there was no sign of the women.**

 **When the HRIB return, Mike spoke to the survivor and contacted NAVCOM. After talking with Steve in private, he went back to the bridge. They picked up the UN observers that afternoon and took them back to Cairns.**

 **The next morning, the sat phone started ringing.**

" **Hammersley, Lieutenant McGregor speaking."**

" **It's Commander Marshall, Lieutenant, is Mike there?"**

" **Yes, sir." She passed the phone to Mike. "Commander Marshall."**

" **Steve," Kate looked and knew that whatever he was getting they weren't good news.**

" **Thanks for telling me. We will Steve."**

" **Sir?" Kate said as she saw Mike hanging the call. He turned to her and then looked around the bridge.**

" **Ray Walsmen has escaped from jail."**

" **What? How?" they all asked at once.**

" **Mercenaries freed him** **; there** **are two police dead," Mike said. Buffer showed up on the bridge dragging a guy with him.**

" **This** **guy** **just tried to kill me in the laundry room." He said. Mike gave orders and soon he was interrogating the guy. The** **y didn't get any thing out of the guy so Swain went and got the guy duffle bag and check it out with Mike, Kate and buffer precent.**

" **It looks like once he killed Buffer, he would jump** **overboard** **," Mike explained when Swain show mike what was in the bag.**

" **And go where?" Kate asked**

" **There's a boat following us, it just on the edge of the** **radar** **. It has been in our tails since we picked up the UN observers," Nav said. Mike** **walked** **over to the radar then turn to the group**

" **What are you thinking, sir?" Kate asked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The next morning, three of the shore teams ended up hiding on a nearby island. One of the members grabbed the beacon the guy had in his bag and activated it before hiding too. Soon, a dingy showed up with two armed men on board.**

 **They walked to the beacon and Swain team arrested them. Kate and her team head to Ray Walsmen boat as the Hammersley showed up. They boarded the** **ship** **and checked it,** **but** **there was no sign of Walsmen. Buffer asked the skipper about his location and after a few well-placed phrases, he ended up telling them about another boat.**

 **Kate informed Mike as the arrested men** **were taken** **to the aster. The boarding team used Ray's boat as a Trojan horse with both HRIB behind it,** **and** **they headed to the other** **ship** **. Where they were close enough, they surrounded the** **ship** **and soon there was** **firing** **against the boarding team.**

 **Despite the fire, they managed to get on board and take down the men. Buffer went after Walsmen who was heading to the engine room. They fought until Kate and Swain showed up; they found Buffer on the ground leaning against the wall; Walsmen was on the ground with his face covered in water oil.**

 **With the situation under control, they headed to the Hammersley and waited for the police to show up to take Ray Walsmen, his men and boats. Once done, they headed back to Cairns.**

 **Back at home, they enjoyed a night at the pub in celebration on capturing Ray Walsmen and** **well-deserved** **farewell** **drinks for Mike for his last patrol. The crew enjoyed a week of shore leave.**

 **A week later,** **the** **whole crew** **was** **eagerly waiting for their new CO. The car stopped, and they frowned when they noticed the officer that got down was Mike.**

" **Sir? What's going on?" Buffer asked in behalf of everyone.**

" **Geez, didn't you miss me?" He tried to joke, "Don't worry, it's only for this patrol; your new captain won't be here for another two** **weeks.** **"**

" **Are you sure, sir?" Kate asked Mike**

" **Yes, so you are stuck with me for three weeks," Mike said looking at Kate.**

" **Yes, sir!" they said.**

" **Everyone! We leave port in an hour!" Kate shouted making everyone move.**

" **X, care to take Hammersley out?" Mike asked her an hour later.**

" **Yes, sir." Kate took Hammersley out,** **and** **they headed north for their three-week patrol.**

 **Three weeks later, the crew** **was informed** **of a special ceremony that was to** **be held** **in two days. They didn't know the reason behind it, but they were all there on time for that day.**

" **The navy pride itself in honor, loyalty, honesty, courage,** **and** **integrity. Those are values in each one of you,** **especially** **under extraordinary circumstances. It's my pleasure to present the crew of the HMAS Hammersley the chief of defense unit accommodation. Your achievements are in the highest order and keeping in the finest tradition of the** **Royal** **Australian** **Navy** **and the Australian defense force," Steve said.**

" **HMAS Hammersley,** **dismissed,** **" Mike said once Steve** **was done** **.**

 **The crew turned right then everyone clapped and cheered them.** **They** **mixed and mingled with family and friends; Kate found herself walking towards Mike and Steve. She saluted them,** **and** **Steve grinned** **greeting** **her in return.**

" **Congratulations, Lieutenant."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

" **May I?" he said looking to her hand.**

" **Oh, yes." She said when she noticed he was looking at her ring.**

" **It's a lovely ring, Kate."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

" **Well, I'll better get back to work," he said after talking for a few more minutes, and they saluted once more before he walked towards his car and** **returned to** **NAVCOM.**

" **Shall we go?" Mike said smiling at her**

" **Yes," she grinned as they joined the others and their families.**

 **Three days later, the crew met their new CO, Lieutenant Commander Alex Snow, aka Frosty, due to his last name. It was his first time on a patrol boat** **; he** **met some of the crew before he spotted Kate.**

" **Well, I'll** **be dammed** **Princess Perfect McGregor, it's great to meet you at last."**

" **Sir, how do you know me?"**

" **I know your reputation ADFA and Watson Bay. There's not a week when your name** **isn't mentioned** **."**

" **They still talking about me, sir?"**

" **Yes, you and your record. I thought you would be on a frigate, not here."**

" **I go where the navy tells me to go, and I learned to like it," he chuckled.**

" **How long have you been on the Hammersley?"**

" **Almost three years now,** **sir.** **"**

" **Three years! Is it a lot different to frigates?"**

" **Yes, sir. The crew is a** **close-knit** **family.** **"**

" **I'll be looking** **forth** **to meeting them. Shall we get ready to set sail?"**

" **Yes, sir." Then she turned around and walked over to Mike.**

" **See you in a month, Kate," he grinned.**

" **I'll be looking forth to it."**

" **I'll e-mail dates."**

" **Ok, I better get this crew moving," he shook his head before he kissed her.**

" **Fair winds," Mike said. They saluted each other, Mike walked onto the** **pier** **and Kate ushered the crew to their cabins to get change.**

" **X, you can take Hammersley out. I'll watch what you do," Frosty said when the time came.**

" **Yes, sir!" Frosty watched Kate as they started their travel.**

 **Once they were** **sailing** **, he got to meet the rest of the crew. He** **was let** **into Mike's and Kate engagement. And other histories of the Hammersley. He could see how close the** **team** **was and how well they worked together. And if he was impressed with Kate's records, he was amazed when** **he** **found out she was even more than he heard. He had some arguments with her regarding boarding's,** **and** **he had to accept he was wrong a couple of times.**

 **When they got back to Cairns, he went to his meeting with Steve.**

" **How did you first patrol go, Alex?"**

" **Good, I learn a lot from the X and other crew** **members.** **"**

" **I've read your report about a** **couple** **of boarding and what Lieutenant McGregor said to you."**

" **Yeah, she corrected me on those** **boardings** **. I guess gossip was right and she doesn't pull any punches," Steve smiled as he stood up and knock on the window. Mike turned around after talking to a sailor and walked into Steve office.**

" **Alex."**

" **Mike," they shook hands**

" **You wanted to see me, Steve?"**

" **We were just talking about the boarding's."**

" **I've read the reports," Mike grinned. "You got a taste of what Lieutenant McGregor is like when it comes to ripping throat debates?" Alex smiled**

" **Yes, I did, Mike. I had no idea she could be like that. How did you manage it?"**

" **It wasn't easy at the beginning, but we worked through it; and so will you.** **Plus, one thing about the crew is that you got to trust** **them** **when** **they** **make** **judgment** **calls.** **"**

" **I'll keep that in mind,** **Mike** **. Oh, and I heard congratulations are in order? The crew mentioned your** **engagement.** **"**

" **Thanks, Alex."**

" **And they have shared some internal histories…"**

" **I hope not about me," he grimaced, and Alex laughed. They talk for another few more minutes before Alex and Mike walk out of Steve office.**

 **That night, when Mike arrived home, Kate was there waiting for him.**

" **I've missed you," Kate kissing him.**

" **I've** **missed** **you too, Kate. I'll get changed,** **and** **we can talk"**

" **Sure. Dinner's almost ready."**

" **Ok," he pecked her lips and went to get changed. "Want to go to the pub tonight?" Mike asked her as he helped her to move dinner to the table.**

" **Sure, the crew invited Frosty and his wife."**

" **I've heard about your interest patrol," Kate smile as she sat down.**

" **He told you."**

" **Yes, and I gave him some pointers for next time it happens," Kate snorted and shook her head. "How was the crew around Alex?"**

" **Good. It's going to take time, but we will get there."**

" **That's good. Anything you want to share with me?" Kate smiled.**

" **Yes, the guys are talking about your bucks' night,** **and** **the girls are wondering who I am going to have for a** **bridesmaid** **. Nav, my gosh! She gave me a list of different bride shops** **; she** **showed me which wedding dresses would suit me, along with some bridesmaid dresses." Kate rolled her eyes. "It was almost like she's the one getting married," Mike chuckled.**

" **I'm sure you can handle her, Kate."**

" **Gee, thanks! There is one thing that I have been thinking of** **Mike.** **"**

" **What's that?"**

" **Moving in here?" she asked biting her lip.**

" **Are you sure you want to do that, Kate?"**

" **Don't you want me to?"**

" **Of course, I thought you would want to wait until after we are married."**

" **Mike, I've spent more time on patrol and here than at my place."**

" **Do you** **really** **want to do it, Kate?"**

" **Only if you want it too," Mike** **leaned** **forward and placed his hand into hers.**

" **I would love to have you here, Kate."**

" **Ok," she grinned. "Then I'll sort things out and move in** **here.** **"**

" **Sounds like a plan. And what are you doing tomorrow?"**

" **Look for a wedding dress. Have you got the dates for when Hammersley is in port?"**

" **Yes, I have."**

 **They talk for the next hour while enjoying dinner and cleaning up before taking a taxi to the pub.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The next day, Kate went shopping for a dress. She tried different ones until she found the one she liked.**

" **When is the wedding?" the assistant asked.**

" **We haven't set a date yet because of my work."**

" **Oh, what do you do? If you don't mind me** **asking.** **"**

" **I'm a Lieutenant in the navy. I'm on one of the patrol boats."**

" **Ah, I understand. Do you like the dress?"**

" **Yes, I do. But is a bit lose," Kate said, holding up to stop it from sliding down.**

" **We can do the alterations."**

" **Great,** **thanks.** **"**

" **You know if you want your hair up or down?"**

" **Up"**

" **Then I can show you the perfect** **headpiece** **," she walked away and got back with a veil and some head pieced. She put them on** **Kate's** **head then stood back**

" **Do you like them?"**

" **Yes, I do. I'll take** **them** **all."**

" **Ok, I'll get some measurements for the dress."**

 **Half an hour later, Kate walked out of the bridal shop looking happy. She went to do some other shopping when her cell phone went off; she sighed when she noticed it was a crash sail text message.** **She** **hurried to her car and home, and then head to the Hammersley. When she arrived, she saw Buffer was wearing the new uniform.**

" **Do you like the uniform, Buffer?" Kate asked**

" **Hey, X. It's a good improvement to our overalls," Kate laughed.**

" **It sure is," she added before she went to get changed and to find RO to get more information about the crash sail.**

 **Everyone was aboard except for ET,** **and** **since no one could find him, Frosty let NAVCOM know before they set sail. After dealing with the three mayday calls, they headed to red reef in search of a missing dive boat and the divers in it.**

 **They found nothing, but Kate noticed a bird coming from Penfold island and pointed it to Frosty who sent a team to check it. The team arrived to find eight bodies in** **wetsuits** **, they walked to them and started to check them out when Nav turned one and left out a scream.**

" **Sir, we found the eight divers," Kate announced to Frosty as soon as she reached Nav.**

" **Copy that, X. What's going on over there?"**

" **Sir… One of the divers is ET …" she trailed.**

" **Copy that, X. I'll sent lighting with the body bags."**

" **Yes, sir," Frosty** **sent** **the second HRIB and contacted Steve to tell him the shocking news.**

 **Once the bodies were on board, they headed to the HMAS Melbourne location to deliver them the bodies. After that, they headed to the island to find the owner of the dive boat and let him know about the situation before they headed home. On their way back, Kate went to check on Nav; she found her in their cabin with Buffer sitting next to her.**

" **Buffer. Nav, how are you?"**

" **I'm ok, just shocked," Nav said.**

" **Is there anything I should know?" Kate asked as she sat down in the chair**

" **Tell her," Buffer said. Nav look at him then to Kate.**

" **Over a year ago, ET and I started dating. He promised me he wouldn't be with other women and he was planning** **on** **transferring** **to another boat with the Hammersley decommission," Nav said sniffling**

" **What happened?" Kate asked**

" **Just before our last patrol, when we took down Rick Gaullgar, I saw him with a girl. I don't know what was said,** **but** **he looked shocked. The girl walked away, so I went to find out who she was," Nav took a deep breath. "I ask her how she knew ET and** **she** **told me it was her ex-boyfriend, and she was pregnant with his kid." She started crying. "She was three months pregnant,** **and** **he promised me six months earlier that he wouldn't cheat."**

" **Is that when you gave him a black eye, Buffer?"**

" **Yes, X. I warned him that if he ever hurt** **Nav,** **I would knock his block off. I found Nav crying, and she told me what had happened."**

" **You know I don't condone violence, Buffer."**

" **I know, X. Nav already threaten me with** **toothbrush** **duties," Nav smiled at what Buffer said.**

" **Did you apologize to ET?" Kate asked**

" **No, ma'am. But I did help Nav cheer up," Kate saw Nav smiling.**

" **How?" Kate asked**

" **He showed up at my place with a** **large** **toothbrush** **, a** **bottle** **of wine, flowers,** **and** **chocolates," Nav pulled out her phone and clicked onto it, then she showed Kate a phone of Buffer with the items in his arms.**

" **I think the** **toothbrush** **is too big," Kate said making both** **laughs** **.**

" **That's what I said. We talked about what** **happened** **with** **ET.** **"**

" **And his ex-girlfriend?"**

" **ET told me she had a boy.** **He apologized so many times that I got sick of it and** **told him I couldn't trust him again."**

" **I understand," they talked for a few minutes before they left the cabin and went their separate ways.**

 **Mike was waiting on the** **wharf** **when the crew returned to Cairns. When the** **gangway** **was in** **place,** **he stepped onto the Hammersley just as Kate showed up.**

" **Mike," she said smiling at him**

" **Kate. How's Nav?"**

" **She's doing better since we talked."**

" **Did she know that ET was working for Robson marines?"**

" **No, she didn't."**

" **Ok, I'll talk to her."**

" **She would be in our** **cabin.** **"**

" **Thanks," Kate noticed that Mike was looking at her up and down while smiling**

" **Mike," she warned.**

" **I like the uniform," Kate giggled**

" **Do you** **really** **?"**

" **Better than the old overalls."**

" **Gee, thanks," they walked towards one of the hatches while talking about other things.**

 **Over the next three** **months,** **the Hammersley was a** **task** **to patrol the** **red** **reef where the oil rig is. They released something was going on with Robson marines when another dive boat of theirs was overdue in reporting. When the Hammersley found the** **ship** **, they also found two divers caught up in the net.**

 **They recognized Campbell Fulton,** **and** **they** **were shocked.**

 **Then, other things started happening and with Mike's help. And after checking out Penfold island, they learned what was** **really** **going on, on the island. They managed to get** **evidence** **to arrest the Robsons', Campbell Fulton and others who were involved with the oil skimming operations. With them under custody, they found out how ET and the other divers died. The crew was pleased when they knew justice would** **be served** **to all the involved.**

 **This return was to Cairn was bittersweet, Mike and Kate's wedding was near, and some crew members were leaving since their rotations were over and they were going to be moving to other posts.**

 **Saturday was a beautiful warm day, and it all** **pointed out** **that I would be a lovely day for the wedding. Kate was staying at the Hilton hotel for the night,** **and** **she and her five brides' maids spent the morning relaxing, going to the spa, talking, laughing. T** **he men went to play golf as well the married men gave Mike tips on keeping her happy.**

 **That afternoon, the whole Hammersley crew and their partners showed up on the** **wharf** **where the wedding ceremony was** **being held** **. Mike and his groomsmen** **were** **all in uniform,** **and** **they were talking to some of the guests when the limos showed up.**

 **Everyone took their places,** **and** **Mike looked straight ahead as the bridesmaids started to get out of the** **limo** **before they went to help Kate out of the second one. Soon the music started.**

 **The five bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. They all wore navy blue cap sleeve sweetheart neckline that gathered to the waist with** **full-length** **A-line** **chiffon dress. Their headbands where navy blue and white and they carried flower bouquets on the same colors. When they reached the front, everyone stood** **up** **and turned as Kate started walking down the aisle. She was wearing an ivory cream sweetheart neckline that flowed down to** **A-line** **full-length** **dress, that was simple. She was wearing a crystal tiara and a veil. And her bouquet had a mix of white flowers. When she was close Mike turned to her,** **and** **they exchanged a smile, and as soon as she was near, they held into each other's hands.**

 **The guests sat down, and Kate gave her bouquet to Nav, the moment her eyes were back on Mike's the ceremony started. They exchanged vows and rings, and everyone present cheered when they kissed. They turned towards the guests after breaking the kiss and grinned.**

" **I'm proud to introduce you,** **Mr.** **and Mrs. Mike and Kate Flynn," the minister said,** **and** **then the music started.**

 **Mike and Kate walked down the aisle and stopped when Buffer gave the arch orders. Then Mike and Kate walk under it with the bridal party following. After that, everyone mingled and congratulated the happy couple.**

" **Mike," Kate called when she spotted someone, he turned to Kate.**

" **What is it,** **Kate** **?"**

" **There," he followed her line of sight,** **and** **they looked at each other.**

" **Shall we?" Mike said as he held onto her hand and she nodded. They stopped in front of the two guests and saluted them.**

" **Rear admiral Johnson, Admiral Dawson, it's a surprise and honor to have you here, sirs," Mike said to the chief of staff and the Fleet Command CO**

" **You are welcomed Commander, Lieutenant, congratulations on your** **wedding.** **"**

" **Thank you, sir. It's an honor to have you both here," Kate said**

" **You are** **a lovely** **bride," the admiral said**

" **Thank you, sir."**

" **Sirs, how did you know about today?" Both men grinned.**

" **Everyone knows about your wedding Commander, but the prime minister sends his apologies because he couldn't be her in person," the admiral said**

" **We understand, sir," Kate nodded.**

" **We wish you both all the best for the future," the Rear admiral added**

" **Thank you, sir," Mike answered.**

" **Excuse me," they turned to see it was the photographer**

" **Yes, Tom?" Mike asked**

" **Photos Mike"**

" **Oh, ok."**

" **Mike," Kate grinned, they exchanged a glance,** **and** **without saying a word, Mike** **smiled** **and turned to the officers.**

" **Sirs, before you go, can we have a** **photo** **with you two in it?" Mike asked**

" **If it** **weren't** **for you two, Mike and I wouldn't be here today," both men grinned.**

" **Of course," they said at once.**

" **Shall we, sirs?" They nodded,** **and** **they all walked to the crew.**

 **The photographer took** **some** **photos on the** **pier** **, and outside and inside of the Hammersley. Once finished, the whole crew saluted the rear admiral and admiral before they left. And not much later, everyone started heading to the hotel for the reception while the bridal party left in the limos to a** **couple** **of spots for the wedding photos to be done before they joined the party.**

 **It was late when the newlyweds left the party and headed up to their hotel room where they made love as husband and wife.**

 **They left the next morning for a two-week** **honeymoon** **at Tahiti. When they return, Kate was back at the Hammersley as Lieutenant Flynn and Mike back at NAVCOM.**

 **Nine months later, the chief of staff was walking back to his office**

" **Lieutenant, any messages?"**

" **Yes, sir. From NAVCOM, sir," he passed the admiral the message.**

" **Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate Flynn have given birth to an** **8-pound** **boy at 08:36." He read, "well, I'll be damned."**

" **Good news, sir?"**

" **Yes, it is good news. Get me the prime minister on the phone, will you?"**

" **Yes, sir!" The admiral walked into his office and sat down saying 'It all started with the decision of posting one Lieutenant McGregor on the Hammersley.'**

 **The End**


	7. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Decisions**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
